Better
by ShootToThrill
Summary: Murdoc/2d. He's pretty sure he heard him wrong. He must have because why would Murdoc want to stop what both worked so hard to obtain…


**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** Just a sex scene, ANGST and some romance/fluff.

**Type:** One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own this BUT I'M SEEING THEM LIVE! OMMMMGGGSSHHH! I'm like, seriously going crazy with the wait! I love my boyfriend for getting me tickets! This was made for this Kinky Meme I found through a friend. :)

Read Author's Note. (:

Enjoy.

* * *

**Better**

* * *

He's pretty sure he heard him wrong. He must have because why would Murdoc want to stop what both worked so hard to obtain…

"But what do you mean, Muds?" 2D asked nervously, anticipating what the answer would be.

Murdoc frowned at 2D's question but didn't give indication of wanting to clarify the taller man's question. He didn't have to; Murdoc knows 2D understands what he's trying to say.

"Muds, please…" The blue haired man whispered, moving closer to the man and grabbing his hand, which was as cold as the weather outside the Studios as it is winter right now.

Looking up at the pleading man, Murdoc couldn't help but to feel the painful pang against his chest when his eyes saw how pitiful 2D looked right now. He could swear there were tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

2D never cried.

Closing his eyes painfully hard, Murdoc removed his hand from 2D's and twisted him to be standing chest against the other's chest. Wrapping his arms around the singers' neck, the bassist pulled him down into a heartbreaking kiss full of harsh breathing and soft sobs.

Pushing Murdoc towards the bed, 2D wrapped his lanky arms around the man's waist and pulled him up against himself, making him get up higher and letting him wrap his legs around his own.

Letting go of the others' lips, Murdoc let himself be dropped on the bed and once again pulled 2D towards him, crushing their lips and noses together, feeling the wet trails going down 2D's pale, gorgeous cheeks.

2D leaned over Murdoc once the man was sitting on the bed, and his hands instantly started going for the button and the zipper of Murdoc's jeans. 2D hot mouth sucking every visible skin it could and making him shiver just like all those other times they've been together like this. Both man filled with passion and desire to unleash upon one another. To let the other know how much he is being loved.

2D had stopped his tears from coming out, but his mind started traveling to all those memories of him and Murdoc happily together. How he enjoyed those moments and cherished them like he cherishes his melodica.

Those were the times he felt the best and he was filled with affection towards the other man, loving the shine in Murdoc's eyes whenever he accomplished to make him happy. He loves making Murdoc happy, but this time, he wishes he didn't. He wishes he hated him, despised him so his heart would stop aching and beating painfully against his ribs.

"Why?" He asked heartbroken, letting out hot breath against Murdoc's neck, making the older man shiver from the feeling, nipples erecting at the sensation.

"I want you to…" The older man whispered back, stopping mid-sentence to look directly into 2D's black holes for eyes and shiver once again, but this time it wasn't pleasure.

Didn't 2D see it? Was he really that stupid?

No. 2D was dumb and maybe slow, but not stupid.

"You want me to what?" The singer asked him once again, gripping the waistband of Murdoc's jeans and pulling them down with his underwear, exposing the older man to him. His skin was so hot he couldn't help but to rub the sides of his hips once the pieces of clothing were out of the way.

He was very aroused.

Flipping them over in a strong, single movement, Murdoc pulled 2D's shirt over his head and started kissing and nibbling his neck while he started thrusting his hips down towards 2D's middle.

Letting out a loud moan, 2D felt Murdoc's hands traveling down his front, stopping at the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down, stroking him once he was as bare as when he was born.

"Please, answer Murdoc." He asked the man, making him stop his ministrations on his neck.

His mismatched eyes looked for the hollow black holes and once they were found all he could do was seal his mouth to 2D's and not let him speak for the rest of the night.

He didn't want to give explanations, he didn't. 2D should understand all Murdoc wants is for him to be truly happy, have a family and be something in life instead of just his lover. Didn't really 2D see it? How miserable he is going to be if he keeps spending this much time next to him?

He knows his mind is messed up. He knows his logic is screwed. He does, he was there when his father would beat him, yell at him, make him feel less than an insect and be ridiculed and made fun of. He was there, he felt the pain and he saw it all affect him as a person and as a human. It was enough of 2D getting beaten by him because of his uncontrollable mood swings and irritation towards trivialities.

It wasn't fair for Stuart. And he learned to love him enough to let him go and be truly happy.

Rocking back and forth against each other, both men's breathing started coming out in erratic short puffs of air, skin starting to shimmer from the sweat breaking due to their movements. The friction of hot skin against hot skin was blowing their minds and Murdoc couldn't take it anymore. But he'll wait.

He was going to make this last time as memorable as ever.

Letting go of 2D's lean hips, Murdoc's hands started traveling up his pale sides, running his fingers on the soft skin and feeling the trembling of the singer's muscles. He loved it when 2D would get overworked because of sex. That was one of the things he liked the best about the taller man. 2D appreciated sex; he found it as a form of getting closer to someone and not just as carnal pleasure.

Thought Murdoc had to learn this little by little, he started to appreciate sex with 2D too, and eventually the two became too close together for them to have a sort of romantic relationship without it being full of commitment.

2D started nibbling at Murdoc's neck, making the older man moan and drift out of his thoughts. He could feel the singer's hands traveling up his arms and down his back, stopping at his buttocks and giving them a hard yet gentle squeeze, massaging them at the pace of their rocking against each other. It blew Murdoc out of the world with the feeling of pleasure running to the tip of his toes.

2D could feel himself close to his climax, so he stopped Murdoc's hips from rubbing against his arousal, and lifted himself on his elbows, capturing Murdoc's mouth with his own, engaging him in a make out session while the older man felt him up everywhere there was bare skin.

The bassist stood on his knees over 2D's middle, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing him down to the bed, 2D's arms instantly going around Murdoc's waist.

Once they finish their kisses and nibbling, they both just remained there, looking into each other's eyes. Remembering all the good times they had together just like this.

2D couldn't help it but for his lower lip to start quivering and his eyes to fill with tears once again. Letting out a heart wrenching sob, the singer tightened his arms around Murdoc's wais and pulled him more towards him if it was even possible.

Murdoc's eyes filled with tears as he watched how 2D broke down in front of him, tears threatening to fall, but never really daring to do so.

"I love you so much, Muds! I don't want to leave you; I want to be with you forever and ever!" 2D started screaming against the other's neck, tears flowing out like a river.

Desperate to stop this scene, Murdoc grabbed 2D's head with both his hands, and made him look straight into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you with me anymore." His heart gave a leap as he heard himself, wondering how was he able to turn it into stone as 2D proclaimed the love he had for him. Thought it didn't really surprise him, since this is how he used to act towards him before any of this nonsense started.

Lowering his hand, Murdoc gripped 2D's arousal and started pleasuring him hard and fast. The other's sobs dying down to give the moans a chance to come out, his head turning from side to side, his dark eyes painfully closing at the feeling of pleasure running through his body. Murdoc knew how to do it right.

With his free hand, Murdoc grabbed a bottle of a clear liquid standing next to the bed in a stand and opened it with his mouth, squirming some of the contains on his hand with his teeth and wriggling his fingers to get it all over his hand.

Lifting 2D's hips with his knees under them, he moved his hand passed the singer's arousal and searched for the well known place he was about to penetrate.

2D gave out a sound of discomfort once he felt Murdoc's fingers entering him down there, preparing him for what was to come.

His breathing coming out ragged and his head pressing back on the pillow once those fingers started pushing in and out of him with a not so gently strength yet not painful.

The hand working on his arousal moving in zinc with the fingers, filling him with pleasure all over his body, on every finger, on every toe.

After a couple of minutes keeping that up, Murdoc stopped moving his fingers inside the singer, pulling them out and grabbing the bottle of clear liquid again, this time squeezing some in his other hand and rubbing both together before touching his own arousal and spreading it all over it.

Tears no longer coming out of his eyes, 2D lifted his head and watched as Murdoc prepared himself for what was to come, wondering how the older man could look so sensual and sexy doing so. He was going to miss it, all of this.

Looking up, Murdoc leaned over and started kissing 2D in the mouth again, letting go of his own arousal and grabbing both the singer's legs, lifting them both and spreading them to give himself space to work on the other man.

Finding a comfortable position, Murdoc grabbed his arousal once again and pressed it against 2D's opening, his lips never letting go of the others. 2D's hands moving up and around the bassist's neck, running his fingers through his hair and pulling on it once he started pressing in.

Moaning and groaning out, both stopped for an eternity, waiting for it to be comfortable enough to start what they wanted so much.

Once that was ready, Murdoc's hips moved back, then towards 2D's buttocks, making the taller man moan in pleasure. Their lips separating for a second but sealing back together once the sounds were out of the way.

Murdoc groaned into 2D's mouth, their hot skin rubbing against the other once again, this time with less friction and more strength. His hands traveled up 2D's stomach and to his shoulder blades, holding him there to stable his position properly.

Leaning up, 2D separated their lips and started biting and licking the bassist's chest, tightening his grip on the other's neck and lifting his middle to meet with Murdoc's in a steady and strong pace.

Once they kept this up for minutes and minutes on in the night, their pace started getting rapid and stronger, their lips meeting once again and hands roaming everywhere they could, both men getting close to their climax.

Once 2D felt the tightening on his lower stomach, he bit hard on Murdoc's neck, muffling his scream as he came in between their stomachs, still lifting his middle for it to meet with the bassist, helping him reach his finish line.

Groaning out in pleasure, Murdoc stopped his movements and pulled out of the singer, panting and groaning under the feeling of the climax, their chests heaving in desperation to recover their normal breathing and their arms snaking around each others' waists.

Without much thought about what they were talking earlier, 2D brushed his lips sweetly against Murdoc's and whispered his love to him before dropping his head against the pillow and leaving the real world for what was left of the night.

The next morning finding himself awakening alone on the bed, briefcases ready for him to take back home. The tears started falling down his cheeks once again.

* * *

**Finito**

* * *

Written a looooooooong while ago for my LJ account but I didn't want to deprive you guys from this awesomeness. 8) (lolz)

Original A/N:

I really try to make them IC, so I hope this was well written! MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS YAY! I feel so happy I wrote something from beginning to end without giving up because of how horrible it was coming out to be :P

Any comments and/or mistakes you found? Please feel free to them! :D


End file.
